here in the future
by stargirl6
Summary: Naraku takes over forcing anyone who opposes him to leave earth. Everyone is human & has leave for the 'New Tokyo' colony in space until they can return to defeat Naraku but what would happen if everyone in the gang got turned into hanyou's? AU K/I S/M
1. the beginning

NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ I hope all of you peeps that read it like it!! Please review!!!!!!! Please Please Please!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a lot!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* don't own any of em..*sobs hysterically*  
  
On with the fic!!!  
  
  
  
*the story starts off when everyone is young.*   
  
"Kagome! We must leave now! This is our last chance!" A quite whisper hissed into the five-year-olds ear. It was nearly midnight and Kagome had a large bag packed and was trying to haul it down the stairs. Sighing in an almost hurried fashion her father picked up the bag left the room in a quick stride.   
  
It finally dawned on the little girl that she was going to be leaving Earth. Looking frantically for anything missing around her room because she knew this was the last time she was ever going to see it. Grabbing a small necklace on her dresser and slipping it over her head she ran out of her bedroom door after her father.   
  
-----------------------   
  
It was year 2195. The youkai that had covered the earth for thousands of years had finally revealed themselves to the world. At first humans were into world peace because they hadn't had a war in over a hundred years. Then humans began to shun youkai, because they were scared. They demons were much more powerful then they were but they had more technology. Some youkai where even used as animals and pets to humans, while others tried to attend regular schooling but the constant teasing was to much to bare. A barricade against the humans began to rise up. An evil demon began to plague the mind of others poisoning them with his words.   
  
Soon several continents were taken over by the new rising force and people were now becoming the slaves of the youkai. It was a complete reversal in role play. People were beginning to panic, the designated organization that had been held by the United Nations was now lose everywhere, trying desperately but unsuccessfully to control the mini-wars that were breaking out every where, infecting the world like a plague.   
  
That's when people began to leave. They left earth, people and youkai alike to escape from the madness that had turned the world to hell, but not before the name of one being brought terror when the word dropped from the lips of any form. That single name brought a chilling fear, because it was said that any who opposed him would surely die a pained and tortured death. Humans and youkai joined him while both species opposed him as well. His name was Naraku.   
  
------------------------   
  
"Kagome listen to me. You are going to go with your mother Sango and Souta. I will have to leave on a different plane ok?" The father told the now hysterical girl.   
  
"NO! Daddy! I want to go with you! Onegai?" She pleaded through her sobs.   
  
"No, Kago-chan. My plane I am going on isn't as safe as the other. I am going to be protecting your ship. I am going to make sure it isn't attacked by Naraku, okay?" He told her using the nickname 'Kago-chan' which was made only for her. "Don't worry about me. Just think of how exciting it is going to be in space! You are going to live on one of those big colonies you always hear about!"   
  
"Ok daddy. I will see you soon!" (typical 5-year-old mood swings) Kagome ran off to find her mother, little brother and her best friend Sango who were waiting for her at the gate of an enormous airplane that looked like it could carry over a thousand people. Inside the plane there were two different compartments. One was for the youkai and one was for humans. They were both equal in luxury because there seem to be a shaky temporary alliance between the two separate species against Naraku and his own rising force.   
  
Sango and Kagome ran around the airplane looking out all the windows having fun. She ran over to one window and saw a large explosion and immediately sat in awe looking out the clear glass. "Ooooo! Fireworks! Sango come look!" The little girls friend came racing over, her pony tail swaying slightly as she ran down the large hallways, her eyes opening wide as she say the large flaming ball.   
  
"Cool!"   
  
After they explored the entire ship they finally came across a large closed cabin and with, what sounded like boys voices coming from inside. Shoving open the door Sango and Kagome found two boys wrestling on the ground. They both looked up and say the girls looking at them.   
  
"Hello girls, how may we be of service to you?" said one of the boys with medium length hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail. (a/n CHIBI MIROKU!!!!!! How adorable! And just imagine that at the young age of 5 he is still the lady's man.^_^)   
  
  
  
"Hi! I'm Kagome and this is Sango!" Kagome told them happily n_n   
  
  
  
"Well Kagome, I am Miroku and this is my friend Inuyasha." The young boy said, grinning at the two girls.   
  
  
  
"Feh. What are you doing in here anyway? This is my father's compartment! " He said, looking at Kagome, his long dark hair moving as he looked from Miroku to Kagome. His piercing violet eyes staring at the two girls accusingly   
  
"We heard some noises, so we came to investigate." She answered still smiling. Her sweetness was really getting on his nerves.   
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
Over the next 5 years there paths crossed more than once. They all went to the same school in the large floating colony called 'New Tokyo' and began friends. It turns out that they all had similar ties in there past. Kagome's father had never turned up at the settlement and probably never would. Inuyasha had lost his mother had a very young age, she had been caught in a war against Naraku and the alliance. Miroku had lost his father when he was very young and his mother had been swallowed up by a curse that plagued his family. He had lived with his foster father in there shrine but had been sent away to live with Inuyasha while they were in the colonies. Sango, by far had it the worst of all of them. Naraku's youkai had invaded her home when she was just a little girl. Sango had been away at Kagome's house and they had come and stormed her house. Killing everyone including her baby brother, all because Sango's father had been one of the leading general's in the alliance.   
  
"Kagome! Sango! Come on you're going to be late for school." Kagome's mother called up the stairs. Since there hadn't been very much space when they first arrived at the colony Sango and Kagome had to share a room, but now, since they added so many different buildings with the new shipment of materials coming from earth, and they were soon going to move out of the tiny apartment into a real house in one of the new districts.   
  
"Girls, before you go to school I have to warn you about something! Watch out. Some one has been dealing out those enhancers to recruit people so be careful." She yelled after them as they walked out the door.   
  
"Enhancers! Aren't they those things that turn humans into youkai? They made those things like ten years ago but they were banned and made illegal because people we using the human-turned-youkai as war tools. I guess that someone must have brought them to New Tokyo." Sango told her remembering an article she had read on them a while ago.   
  
Half way to the school they met up with Miroku and Inuyasha. It started out as a usual day, but all bad days start out being normal, right?   
  
At lunchtime the four sat around the table laughing as always when Kagome gulped down half of her drink.   
  
"Thirsty?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Just a little." Kagome smiled. "It taste kind of funny."   
  
"Yea it does." Sango said looking toward her half full cup. Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glances before chugging their cups.   
  
Inspecting the cup Kagome noticed something small and clear at the bottom of her cup.  
  
"STOP!!" She yelled when she looked up to see the two boys chugging their drinks. Instantly they subsided with the childish race and gave her a puzzled look.   
  
"There's, there's something in the drinks!" Sango said noticing the partially dissolved pill in her drink as well. The boys had the same translucent capsule in their orange soda too.   
  
"EHANCERS!" Sango and Kagome cried looking at each other remembering Mrs. Hirgurashi's comment that morning.   
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled, looking alarmed at the mention of the drug. "Come with me! We are going to go to my dad's house."   
  
Half way there, Kagome started to get really dizzy. The medicine seemed to be talking its toll and the ten-year-old girl was the first victim. Kagome stumbled the rest of the way there leaning on Inuyasha. Miroku had to help Sango because she seemed to be getting sick as well. Finally stumbling through the door, Mr. Inutashio came running, hearing the children's arrival 3 hours early, through the door looking raving mad at the kids who were skipping school but that slowly changed to panic when he saw the group quell over, completely blacked out.   
  
  
  
Two days later the girls woke up to find Miroku and Inuyasha staring at them. They were in the hospital and felt very funny. Looking over at them Kagome and Sango gasped at the changes they went through. Inuyasha had long silvery hair and two, small, pointy, white ears sticking out.   
  
"You are, you are an Inu-youkai!" Kagome said in a hoarse whisper, very afraid to look into the mirror. They had been right. The pills were enhancers.   
  
"Not quite, an Inu-hanyou." Kagome could only nod before looking over to Miroku you had two rounded black ears on his own head and a long black tale swaying anxiously back and forth. He looked like a black leopard.   
  
Finally looking over towards Sango she saw that her friend had two, orange, rounded ears with black stripes and thin orange tale with the same black stripes curled along the edge of her bed. A tiger   
  
"Sango.what.what am I?" The girl asked with hesitation.   
  
"A neko-hanyou." The tiger-girl whispered to her friend.   
  
"A CAT?" Kagome asked shocked. Everyone looked at her the tension was making her very uneasy so she decided to break it. "Ok you're a dog, you're a black leopard, you are a tiger, and I am a CAT? Why do I have to be the lowest thing on the food chain here?!?" Kagome joked, lightening up the atmosphere quite a bit. She couldn't stand it to be so tense like this. They all laughed at the joke, very greatful. Looking carefully she saw that they all had claws and there pupils were long and thing and looking into the mirror so were hers.   
  
She had kept her long black hair but now it had several long silver streaks, and her eyes had changed to blazing ice-blue that she loved.   
  
They later found out that a lot of the kids in the entire school had turned in to youkai but they were the only hanyou. A boy name Kouga, who had the most obvious crush on Kagome, had been turned into a wolf youkai along with his buddy Ichiro who had just a big a crush on Sango. Then there was Kagura who had turned into a wind demon and even Inuyasha brother had taken a hit, he had turned into a full dog demon and many more. Some of the adults were also affected, but they seemed so much more bothered by it than the children where.   
  
  
  
They were ten-years old, turned into half youkai, they all had there strength and scenes enhanced, this was so cool. (I am saying that from a ten year-olds pov aka my sister.)   
  
  
  
That was five years ago.   
  
  
  
I am ending this chapter a little short!!! But I am putting up the next chapter immediately cause its already written.I had to divide the first chapter cause it was messing up cause It was to long.^_^ I don't' no what the problem is..um this is getting weird.I think the site is screwing up, or my comp is becoming messed again.great. The first paragraph isn't suppose to be like that  
  
Well review any way!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl aka mechanic girl at the moment 


	2. present hanyou

Ok!!!!!!!!!!! I think I fixed the problem!!!!!!! I am going to try it now!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango and Kagome woke up in their new house. It had taken much longer to acquire than they thought because so many people had wanted a house, but now that they had finally gotten one they were particularly happy at the location considering that Miroku and Inuyasha were practically next-door. They found Inuyasha and Miroku waiting for them outside of the door. The latter seemed quite happy about something while the former looked just as equally mad.   
  
"Why are you so happy to day Inuyasha?" Kagome noticed his features were no longer in the stubborn scowl but instead of a cocky smirk.   
  
"Yeah, tell them about that cheap trick you pulled this morning why don't you?" Miroku growled with resentment.   
  
"Ok, suit yourself. I think that Sango would be particularly interested to hear the story." Inuyasha told him with a sly smile masking a secret that apparently only he and Miroku knew. "Besides, I was only paying you back because you did the same yesterday." At that Miroku suddenly perked up and smirked at Inuyasha, while the golden-eyed boy blanched at his mistake.   
  
"What happened?" Sango asked interested in her own name her orange and black-striped ears perked up and her tail swayed.   
  
"Miroku was giving me a good workout this morning" Miroku suddenly began coughing violently earning him a punch in the arm from Inuyasha. "While practicing I pulled a trick that he pulled on me. I simply mentioned the fact that there was a naked girl standing in the door way and that was enough to get his attention and distract him long enough for me to get quite a clear victory." He finished with a wide smile knowing that Kagome and Sango's reaction would not be a good one, especially since Sango had such and obvious crush on Miroku (obvious to everyone but Sango Miroku and Ichiro of course).  
  
Miroku sighed in relief because his friend had changed what should have been Sango to 'naked girl', but the reaction he got from the two female hanyou's was none to be desired. Sango pulled out her large mallet that she always kept hidden somewhere. (who knows where she keeps the thing? O.o;;;) After a few seconds Kagome got tired and decided to stop.  
  
  
  
Sango continued to pummel Miroku for his 'hentai fantasy's' while he yelled something like: 'It's a lie all a lie!!' unfortunately it was falling on deaf ears.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha as they continued walking to school and just as the neko-youkai was going to ask him a question they heard a loud "PERVERT" and saw Miroku sprinting past them at top speed which was pretty fast considering he was a half leopard. Then again Sango was part tiger and for some reasons the girls seemed to be faster and the guys stronger, this was pretty bad news for Miroku. Half a second later a mallet wielding Sango sprinted past them yelling obscenities at the very frightened boy.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Oh boy." Kagome and Inuyasha were sweat dropping at the sight. "Um.Inuyasha? You said that Miroku pulled the same trick on you, ne?" She expected him to fill in the rest. Instead Inuyasha turned bright red and stammered  
  
"No, no!! He didn't say that to me, he said something else that distracted me!!!" He didn't want Kagome to think he was some sort of pervert. "Ahhh, we are going to be late for school." Following in Miroku's footsteps he sprinted towards the school.  
  
"Wait for me!!!"  
  
  
  
When Kagome finally reached class she saw a sight that made her very happy. There were youkai and humans alike all talking in the class. She had expected a rift to separate those who were transformed and those who managed to escape but instead those who managed to avoid the pills had sympathized and it strangely seemed to pull everyone closer together. The only four hanyou's were certainly drawn closer because they were the only half demons in all of New Tokyo so no one new quite what it was like.  
  
Her three other friends where crowded around Sango's desk. Kagome joined them to see what was happening. On her desk was a note from Ichiro. Kagome glanced over at her own desk, and saw another small pink slip of paper identical to Sango's  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Kagome  
  
Roses are read Violets are blue You are my girlfriend Because I love you  
  
Kagome, you have the honor of being my girlfriend from now on.  
  
Signed Kouga  
  
"Um.Sango? Can I read your note?" Kagome asked. It was the exact same as her own except the names read different. Sango took Kagome's note and sweat dropped.  
  
"You think they could be a little more creative." The tiger said sweat dropping.  
  
"I think it's sweet." Kagome said with a smile earning her a very shocked look from all those around her. It was common knowledge that Kagome hated Kouga and Sango, Ichiro.  
  
"Wha?" Sango looked shocked but she felt Kagome nudge her leg under the desk and glance toward Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango caught on and grinned evilly.  
  
"Yea it is sort of sweet." She sighed pretending to swoon slightly causing Miroku's face to falter considerably.  
  
*Sigh* the girls smiled in unison as Inuyasha and Miroku were trying desperately to hide their confusion and rage.  
  
"Good morning class!" Said the teacher as she walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning sensei!" The large water youkai started. "Today as all of you know is the beginning of training that you have all been anticipating. All of you have been studied throughout the years, as you know, here at school to determine which class of training you belong in. Some of your classes will be large while others small."  
  
The room was full of electricity and anticipation as the class eagerly awaited which type of training they would receive.  
  
"Ok everyone I will now read the list:  
  
Thunder training: Seiko Mayumi Oda Ishi Chieko  
  
Room: A3 building 2  
  
Some of the people on the list weren't even in the class but in the other 9th grade classrooms. Mrs. Emiko didn't even bother to announce the names of only the people in her class.  
  
Water training: Yoshimi Michio Kento Hiroki Reiko  
  
Room: 2B building 2  
  
Martial Arts Kouga Ichiro Junko Sayo Makota  
  
Room: Gym 1  
  
And so went the list going on with everybody's name in the entire grade but not once mentioning Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha or Miroku. The teacher had always had something against the four. They all thought that she didn't like hanyou's and had something against mixed breeds.  
  
"Ok class you are all to go to the rooms immediately. Today will be an introductory lesson, ne?"  
  
"Yes, sensei." The class said with more zeal than normally, the thought of finally training beginning was on their minds.  
  
Everyone got up and left except for the four hanyou's who each stayed firmly planted in their seats.  
  
"You four are to have special instructions under Kaede. I don't know why she would choose all of you but you are to go to her shop on 3rd and main. I believe you know where it is. You are to be there at 8:15 sharp and she gets very angry if you are late." They looked at the clock 8:10  
  
She had purposefully kept them waiting. They would have to sprint. The left the classroom at a very fast walk. Then as soon as they were out of her sight they sprinted down the hall way at break neck speed. Setting world records while running they got there just as Kagome's watch chimed 8:15.  
  
"YES!" Sango said breathing heavily. They had made it. "We got here on time!"  
  
"Not quite." Said a mysterious voice from the door frame. "Come inside" They looked at the clock on her wall and it read 8:17  
  
"I forgot, my watch is two minutes fast." Kagome said sweat dropping.  
  
"Today is your first day. Don't let it happen again, if you do it will not be pretty." The old woman warned. " I am a fast teacher. I do not dawdle with petty rules. The only rules are listen to me and don't ever touch anything unless I tell you. Now the first lesson is for Kagome." She took out a necklace that looked like a set of prayer beads and tossed them around Inuyasha's neck. "Kagome say a word."  
  
"mmmm.sit" and before Inuyasha could even react to the necklace the beads began to glow and he was slammed to the ground face first.  
  
"YOU OLD HAG! WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?" He roared but found he couldn't move until the spell wore off. He began to charge the old woman as soon as his limps would let him.  
  
"Kagome say that word again." Miroku said suspiciously.  
  
"Ok. Sit." And once again Inuyasha was slammed into the ground.  
  
"OW!!"  
  
"AHH! I did it! Inuyasha, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kagome rushed to his side and he looked up her and saw that she was really sorry so he just mumbled "Feh before propping himself up in a sitting cross legged after the spell wore off.  
  
"Just don't do it again." He told her.  
  
"Can't make any guarantee's!" She told him with a glee full smile at this newfound power.  
  
"Bitch!!" He cried angrily.  
  
"SIT!" She yelled just as loud, enjoying the effect.  
  
"What was that for?!?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled from eating the ground.  
  
"Every time you call me a bitch I will say sit."  
  
*CRACK*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the hanyou on the floor howled.  
  
"Onegai!!"  
  
"Miroku, what was that?" Sango asked the boy standing next to her quietly.  
  
"My BACK!" Inuyasha yelled from the floor.  
  
"I am so sorry! That time it was an accident!! I swear."  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"Enough. No matter how amusing this little charade is, your lessons have to start." Kaede told them in her authoritative tone. She was pretty scary for an old woman with an eye patch. "Before I begin I assume you want to know why I chose you four."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
(Take a guess at who that last one was.I will give ten tries.^_^)  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"You for are the only four hanyou's in Tokyo city and you each have a very interesting heritage." Kaede chose to ignore Inuyasha's answer and continued with telling them. "Sango you come from a long line of demon exterminators. They were the best in all of Japan and could defeat almost any youkai. Miroku, you come a lineage of priests. All of them were hentai's but I will have to see about you. Inuyasha according to your heritage you aught to be a prince, but don't let that go to your already inflated ego, Japan is no longer divided into the western and eastern lands. Kagome you descend from miko. You have a miko's power running through your veins although you are very weak right now, you have raw untamed power at this moment and I am here to teach you to make it stronger and to keep it under control."  
  
"." They all were completely silent. All of this information came at them in a huge flood and was only in paragraph. Kaede had also said it so quickly. Inuyasha a prince, Kagome a miko, Sango demon hunter and Miroku was a monk. This was too weird.  
  
"Good, I am glad you understand your heritage. Now you each have weapons that I need to give you. Come with me." She lead them through a small door in the back of the store and when opened they were faced with a huge arena that looked like one of the park zones. Since they weren't able to find a planet suitable for human existence they were forced to recreate the out doors. They made parks and with weather simulation, sun, rain everything. This looked like one of those parks, except bigger. It look about two acre's,part of it was covered in grass another looked like it was a fighting arena set up with a multitude of stuffed dummies another was a shooting range. It was very strange.  
  
"They gave this to you???" Kagome asked, amazed that someone would be able to get the government to give them this much land up in space!  
  
"No. I bought it." Kaede said dismissively. "Come on, over here." She led them to another door at the edge of the arena and brought them inside into a small room. In it there were several large glass cases, all of them filled with weapons.  
  
"Sango, here is yours." She pointed to an oversized boomerang on one of the glass shelves. She picked it up. It was surprisingly light.  
  
"Wow. This thing is light." Sango murmured to herself.  
  
"Really?" Everyone in the room had heard except Kaede. Miroku was now looked at the huge boomerang. "Can I see it?"  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Kaede warned, but Miroku wasn't listening. As soon as he tried to pick up the boomerang it was like trying to pick up a five thousand pound weight.  
  
"Each weapon has there own special protection that doesn't allow anyone else to use them."  
  
"Miroku, yours is that golden staff. It will burn the hands of anyone you touches it."  
  
"Kagome, yours is that set of bow and arrows over there. They will never hit their target when somebody besides you fires them."  
  
"Inuyasha, your is that sword. It won't transform except for anyone but you."  
  
"It's just a rusty old piece of shit!!!"  
  
"Now it is, but later it won't be. Now it is time for the training to begin." Kaede led them back to the fighting arena and began there lessons.  
  
  
  
  
  
DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That took forever!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I hope you guys like it!  
  
If anyone knows the name for demon hunter in Japanese let me know!!! I think it is tajiya or something an it is bothering me..^_^  
  
Please review!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


End file.
